Talk:Nicole Wallace
I've added the Deceased category somewhat reluctantly- I'm with Goren in believing that she's not really dead(somehow) absent finding the rest of her body, though it would seem to be her official status.--31dot 18:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I hope you're right. I kinda liked the interaction between her and Goren. She is one of the few people who can make Bobby nervous :). Guess we'll just have to wait and see... --ThePegasus 19:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) There are shows like Homicide: Life on the Street, Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., And New York Undercover that have proven to occur in the same universe as Law & Order. Jo is also in the same universe because Nicole's history is mentioned, including her last words and plus her fingerprints are a match to Nicole's. In addition there are pages for characters like Tim Bayliss, Frank Pembelton, Hank Voight, and Erin Lindsay which documents their history in those shows and not L&O. Even John Munch's history in Homicide is mentioned on his page. In short those characters connected the shows together, there are even pages created for those shows. Even Elizabeth Olivet appeared on New York Undercover. And for the record, I tried leaving Nicole's history with Jo on without words like "unconfirmed" and "possible" because Madeline is Nicole in my opinion, but the info kept getting deleted. I settled for this as a compromise to keep the info on because I was tired of putting it back on all the time. But if after watching the Jo series finale you are still not convinced that Madeline Haynes is Nicole Wallace, I feel obligated to mention there are still some sections of the article that still have information from Jo. #In the "Accomplices" Nicole's pastry chef accomplice is listed even after his involvement is only in Jo. #In the "Known victims" Nicole is mentioned to have killed Silvie (one of her lovers) and her pastry chef accomplice. #In the "Victims by proxy" Nicole is mentioned to have planned an attempted mass poisoning through her pastry chef accomplice on Jo. #Nicole is listed as a "Crossover character" based on her appearance in both Criminal Intent and Jo. So here are my reasons for keeping the info on and I hoped I was convincing. Hito7187199 (talk) 21:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :From : ::The eighth episode of the 2013 series Jo involves a murder suspect named Madeline Haynes (played by Oliva d'Abo). Interpol records show that her fingerprints match those of Nicole Wallace, and Wallace's backstory is mentioned, including her supposed final words. However, Haynes' DNA does not match that on record in New York for Nicole Wallace. :Not that Wikipedia is necessarily the authority on the subject, I just thought I'd mention it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:19, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how they would explain how she is alive with her heart missing- and an admission by Gage that he killed her- but I would suggest that this be mentioned as a background note and not in the main portion of the article, especially if "unconfirmed" and "possible" are being used. 31dot (talk) 09:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a possible idea. Here's an idea of my own and tell me what you think. While background information on Madeline Haynes is mentioned on abackground note of Nicole Wallace's page, I create Madeline Haynes' page with all the information. While there is still some dispute whether Madeline is Nicole, it cannot be argued that Jo exists in the same universe. That way all the information on Nicole's page from Jo I mentioned before can be moved over. Hito7187199 (talk) 14:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think your idea could be part of a larger discussion as to the extent that non-Law and Order shows should be covered here(those in the same universe) but in the interim I have no issue with a background section or note. 31dot (talk) 13:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Crossover Shows If it needs to be part of a larger discussion just tell me where and I will be there. But like I said before there are already pages created from some of these characters and in my opinion, separating them would be too difficult a task. Characters like Tim Bayliss, Meldrick Lewis and Frank Pembleton from Homicide appear once maybe twice in Law & Order and could arguably be deleted/not created. But Bayliss' history is mentioned in SVU, a spin-off of Law & Order and that could be a problem. There are also some characters that become part of the Law & Order universe too much to simply be deleted. One of the biggest examples of this is John Munch a Homicide transplanted into SVU. While he appeared in more SVU episodes more of his history is revealed in Homicide in my opinion. Where do we draw the line between Homicide and Law & Order, especially given the fact that Munch appeared in all three Homicide/Law & Order crossovers? Do we delete information from Homicide simply because it wasn't on a Law & Order show, or do we keep it? Another big example is Nadia Decotis, the Chicago P.D. secretary that was raped and murdered in SVU. Her character was shown once in SVU but was a major recurring character in Chicago P.D., her death echoed in the episodes that followed the crossover between the two shows involving her and Greg Yates. This opens another door concerning Hank and Olivia's relationship within the shows (and no I am not implying they are a couple). Hank is even given a bottle of wine from Olivia in Chicago P.D. and there is too much overlap between the shows to simply ignore them. Another minor example includes Gwen Munch (John's first ex-wife). While only a guest character in Homicide she appeared twice in SVU and is as such a recurring character. But more of her history is revealed in Homicide and is only mentioned as Munch's first ex-wife in SVU while there is more in Homicide (her mother's name for example and as a result her maiden name). Please give me your thoughts on this, maybe not here and on a page created for this discussion. But until that time this will be the start and I hope we can resolve this and I can create Madeline Haynes' page. Hito7187199 (talk) 20:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC)